Falling
by CharmedGirl
Summary: Willow has to choose again between them... but will the answer stay the same? Oz returns.... mwhahaha... R/R ^_^
1. Wanting

A/N: Reviews necessary if you want to live MWHAHAHA *insert maniacal laugh* Ahem jk, just PLEASE review. I would say if this was W/T or W/O, but that would give away the ending and I can't do that. ^_^ So you'll just have to review to encourage me to add more quickly!   
  
  
Time Frame: After Hell's Bell's  
  
  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer *said in Gile's voice*:  
  
  
Oz: I'm gonna ask you to go out with me tomorrow night. And I'm kinda nervous about it, actually. It's interesting.  
Willow: Oh. Well, if it helps at all, I'm gonna say yes.  
Oz: Yeah, it helps. It-it creates a comfort zone. (Willow smiles) Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow night?  
Willow: (cringes and slaps her hand to her forehead) Oh! I can't!  
Oz: Well, see, I like that you're unpredictable.  
Willow: Oh, it's just it's Buffy's birthday, and we're throwing her a surprise party.  
Oz: It's okay.  
Willow: But you could come. If you want to.  
Oz: Well, I don't wanna crash.  
Willow: No, it's fine! Well, you could be m... my date.  
Oz: (nods) All right. I'm in. (smiles)  
  
Oz: Aunt Maureen. Hey, it's me. Um, what? Oh! It's, uh... actually it's healing okay. That's pretty much the reason I called. Um, I wanted to ask you something. Is Jordy a werewolf? Uh-huh. And how long has that been going on? Uh-huh. What? No, no reason. Um... Thanks. Yeah, love to   
Uncle Ken.  
  
Oz: I didn't know what to say. I mean, it's not everyday you find out you're a werewolf. That's fairly freaksome. It may take a couple days   
getting used to.  
Willow: Yeah. It's a complication.  
Oz: So... (hops off of the table and they walk) Maybe it'd be best if I just... sorta...  
Willow: What?  
Oz: Well, you know, like, stayed out of your way for awhile.  
Willow: I don't know. I'm kind of okay with you being *in* my way.  
Oz: (stops and faces her) You mean, you'd still...  
Willow: Well, I like you. You're nice and you're funny. And you don't smoke. Yeah, okay, werewolf, but that's not all the time. I mean, three   
days out of the month I'm not much fun to be around either.  
Oz: You are quite the human.  
  
Veruca : So this is why you called me here? To see your habittrail? (She walks up to him.) Right before sunset, I get a little buzzed, you know?   
Oz : Come here.   
Veruca : I'm not getting in that stupid cage with you, if that's what this is all about. We belong outside.   
Oz : You can't run loose tonight. And not just because you might hurt somebody. I know people that'll be out there... Hunting for us.   
Veruca : (Stepping closer.) So you're saying I should spend the whole night with you... Alone... Locked in a cage.   
Oz : You'll be safe.   
Veruca : Not from you. Isn't that the point of this cozy little arrangement? It's coming. Do you feel it? It's like blood boiling.   
Oz : I feel it.   
Veruca : (Leaning in towards him, haning on the the cage door.) I've wanted you even before I ever saw you. I sensed you. Did you sense me?   
Oz : (Tensely.) Come in here.   
Veruca : Did you?   
He nods slightly. She steps in the cage and they kiss.  
  
Cut to the morning. Willow is bounding down the stairs with a bag of food and a thermos. She cuts short as she sees Veruca and Oz, naked, limbs tangled asleep on the floor of the cage. The thermos and bag drop as she stares in shock. Oz wakes up and sees Willow. He starts to get up.  
Oz : Willow... (He starts putting on his pants.)  
Willow : Oh, my god. Oh, my god.   
Oz : I know what you saw. It wasn't-- (Finishes putting on his pants.) I had to.   
I had to lock her in there with me.   
Willow : I bet.   
Oz : She's like me. A wolf.   
Willow : Well, I knew you two had a lot in common, but... (Oz tries to touch her.)Don't touch me! (She jerks back.)  
Oz : She was gonna hurt somebody. I didn't have a choice.   
Willow : But you did. You could've told somebody. Your solution... Just put you two together in a room all night?   
Veruca : (Having woken up, stands up bearing all.) Girl's got a point.   
Oz : (Angrily.) Leave.   
Veruca : I'm just saying--   
Oz : (Shouts) Now! I'm sorry. I know.   
Willow : I knew, you jerk. And you sat there, and you told me everything was fine? And that's as bad as... As... (Now crying.)  
Oz : I know how it feels. I remember.   
Willow : Oh. So what, this is payback? I had this coming?   
Oz : No. It's not--   
Willow : Because I thought that was behind us. And you know, what happened with Xander, it doesn't compare. Not with what you and I had. Not with whatever you've been doing with her.   
Oz : I don't know what Veruca and I have done. When I change, it's like, it's like I'm gone and the wolf takes over.   
  
Willow : But you wanted her... Like in an animal way? Like...More than you wanted me? (She runs off, tears streaming down her face.)  
  
  
Oz : Hi.   
Willow : What are you doing?   
Oz : I'm going.   
Willow : Now?   
Oz : Mm-hmm.   
He zips the suitcase.  
Willow : That's your solution?   
Oz : That's my decision.   
Willow : Don't I get any say in this?   
Oz : No. Veruca was right about something. The wolf is inside me all the time, and I don't know where that line is anymore between me and it. And until I figure out what that means, I shouldn't be around you... Or anybody.   
Willow : (Crying.) Well, that could be a problem 'cause people... Kind of a planetary epidemic.   
Oz : I'll find someplace.   
Willow : Well, how long?   
Oz : I don't know.   
Willow : Oz... Don't you love me?   
Oz : (Holding her pressing his forehead to hers as she sobs.) My whole life... I've never loved anything else.   
  
Willow: "You were there looking for me?"  
Tara: "I thought maybe we could do a spell - make people talk again. I'I'd seen you in the group, the wicca group you were... you were   
different than them. I mean they didn't seem to know..."  
Willow: "What they were talking about."  
Tara: "I think if they saw a witch they would run the other way."  
  
Willow: "Really, I mean most of my potions come out soup. Besides... spells going awry, friends in danger... I'm definitely nothing special."  
Tara: "No, you are."  
  
Willow: I just like having something that's ... mine.  
Tara: I am, you know. Yours.  
  
OZ: Hey.  
WILLOW: Oz.  
TARA: Oz.  
WILLOW: When, when did you get back?  
OZ: Pretty much now.  
  
WILLOW: Oz... This is all so weird. I-I-I feel like... this isn't really happening. Like it's a dream or, or something.  
OZ: It's real. Look up.  
WILLOW: What?  
OZ: (smiling) Look at the sky.  
(Willow looks up. The moon is full.)  
OZ: I guess you stopped keeping track of 'em after I left.  
WILLOW: Full moon.   
OZ: Full moon.  
  
OZ: I talked to Xander, and he said you didn't have a new guy.  
WILLOW: No. No new... guy.  
  
BUFFY: Yeah, I just - I don't wanna talk about it. I wanna hear about you and Oz. You saw him, right?  
WILLOW: I was with him all night.  
BUFFY: All night? Oh my god. Wait. Last night was a wolf moon, right?  
WILLOW: Yup.  
BUFFY: Either you're about to tell me something incredibly kinky, or-  
WILLOW: No kink. He didn't change, Buffy. He said he was gonna   
find a cure, and he did. In Tibet.  
  
WILLOW: It's complicated... because of Tara.  
  
OZ: Is that her sweater?  
TARA: I just, I just hope that you guys'll be very ... happy.  
OZ: You smell like her. She's all over you, do you know that?   
TARA: I can't. I-I can't talk about this. (Tries to walk away. Oz grabs her   
arm.)  
OZ: But there's something to talk about? (Angrier) Are you two involved?!  
TARA: I have, I, I, I have to go.  
OZ: Cause she never said anything to me like that. We talked all night and she never- (Tara starts to walk away) No, stop! (Grabs her again. Tara   
looks scared.)  
OZ: (yelling) Is she in love with you? Tell me, is she?! (Shakes her by the shoulders. Then he lets her go. He's panting. They look down at his hand   
and it grows fur and claws. Tara looks really scared.)  
(Oz looks up. His face is half-wolfed and his eyes are black.)  
OZ: Run.  
  
OZ: I shouldn't have come back now.... I just thought I'd changed.  
WILLOW: You have changed. (Smiles) You stopped the wolf from coming out. I saw it.  
OZ: But I couldn't look at you. (He still can't.) I mean, it turns out... the one thing that brings it out in me is you... which falls under the heading of ironic in my book.  
  
WILLOW: What are you gonna do?  
OZ: I think I better take off.  
WILLOW: When?  
OZ: Pretty much now.  
  
WILLOW: Tara, I have to tell you...  
TARA: No, I-I understand. You have to be with the person you l-love.  
WILLOW: (smiles) I am.  
  
WILLOW: One among many, many fade to one-  
TARA: (grabs her hand) What are you doing? Will?  
WILLOW: I'm just gonna clear the crowd.  
TARA: How?  
WILLOW: I'll just shift everyone who isn't a fifteen-year-old girl into an alternate dimension. (smiling)  
TARA: (horrified) What?  
WILLOW: No, it'll be for like a fraction of a second. They won't even notice.  
TARA: Will, no, you can't!  
  
TARA: Willow, you are using too much magic. What do you want me to do, just, just sit back and keep my mouth shut?  
WILLOW: Well, that'd be a good start.   
TARA: If I didn't love you so damn much I would!   
  
WILLOW: I, I'm sorry, okay?  
TARA: It's not that easy.   
WILLOW: Well, what do you want me to do? Reverse time and take it back? (small laugh) 'Cause I could probably-   
Tara gives her a grim look.   
WILLOW: Joke. I don't think I could really-  
TARA: (angrily) You know what, can, can we not do this now? I'm tired. (gets into bed)  
WILLOW: Okay. Let's just forget it ever happened.   
Willow goes over to a side table, picks up a small piece of herb with a couple of flowers on it. She holds it in her palm.   
WILLOW: (softly) Forget.   
  
TARA: Do you think I'm stupid? I know you used that spell on me.  
WILLOW: Tara, I'm sorry, I-  
TARA: Don't! Just ... don't. (shakes head) There's nothing you can say.  
WILLOW: Tara, I didn't mean to-  
TARA: To what? Violate my mind like that? How could you, Willow? How could you after what Glory did to me?  
WILLOW: Violate you? I ... I-I didn't ... mean anything like that, I-I, I just wanted us not to fight any more. I love you.  
TARA: If you don't wanna fight, you don't fight. You don't use magic to make a fight disappear.  
WILLOW: But I-I just wanted to make things better. Better for us.  
TARA: But you don't get to decide what is better for us, Will. We're in a relationship, we are supposed to decide together.  
WILLOW: Okay. I'm ... I realize I, I did it wrong.  
TARA: You did it the way you're doing everything. When things get rough, you ... you don't even consider the options. You just ... you just do a spell. It's not good for you, Willow. And it's not what magic is for.  
WILLOW: (anxious) But I ... I just wanna help people.  
TARA: Maybe that's how it started, but ... you're helping yourself now, fixing things to your liking. Including me.  
WILLOW: Tara, no!   
Tara looks away.   
TARA: (tearfully) I don't think this is gonna work.  
WILLOW: Hey. It is, i-it's working. (Tara just looks at her, looks down) Tara, please. I need you, baby. I need you. I don't need magic, I-I don't, I ... let me prove it to you, okay? I, I will go a month without doing any magic. I won't do a single spell. I swear.   
Tara looks at her, nods.   
TARA: Go a week. One week without magic.  
WILLOW: (excited) Fine. Fine, that's easy!  
TARA: (nods, not convinced) Go a week, and then we'll see.   
  
WILLOW: Are you saying you're gonna leave me?  
  
(A/N: Sorry those quotes took so long, I just wanted a nice explanation of everything that happened in case you didn't know, etc. Now on to the fic.)  
  
  
"We're sorry that we wasted your time."  
  
"We're sorry that this happened."  
  
"Please accept this gift as a thank you for coming."  
  
  
The words rang through the wedding hall. Anya was off moping somewhere and Xander's whereabouts were an even larger mystery. Buffy, Willow, and the rest of the gang were trying to get all the people home and explain the wedding would not take place then.  
  
  
No one knew if it would ever take place.  
  
  
"It's so sad," Willow remarked to Tara as they were folding the fold-up chairs. "I mean they're so in love. I don't know what happened."  
  
"Sometimes it happens when two people are in love but one won't listen to the other," Tara said, semi-harshly. Willow put her hand on Tara's, her face filled with concern.  
  
"Tara, are you still mad? I've apologized endlessly and I thought things were getting better-"   
  
"No, I'm not mad anymore. I'm mad you did what you did, but I don't hate you anymore, I was just saying that… love doesn't always go the way you plan," Tara said, interrupting her. Willow smiled.  
  
"Good. I hate when you're mad at me," she said.  
  
"I hate it too."  
  
  
Willow sat in the comfortable chair that used to her's and Tara's. Now it was just hers. Tears dribbled from her eyes. Everynight it was like this, the sense of loss and hopelessness. She glanced over to the phone, contemplating whether to call her or not. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling. She just needed some will. She needed to be able to resist Tara. But for some reason, she couldn't.  
  
Tara glanced to her phone and picked it up. She had been waiting by it all night, hoping almost that Willow would call. And then she'd hope Willow wouldn't. Yet she still wanted Willow to call. She missed Willow. Willow was her first true love, the only one that understood her. And Tara had thought Willow loved her.  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"H-hi, Tara? It's Willow."  
  
"I know, I recognize the sound of your voice." Willow laughed nervously.  
  
"Right, sorry, uh could you come over?" Willow asked, worriedly.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Tara asked.  
  
"No, nothing like that," Willow said, intercepting Tara's thoughts. "I just think we should talk." Tara sighed.  
  
"Willow..." she began, about to reject her.  
  
"Please." She started to say no, but something about the innocence and willingness of Willow's voice made her stop.  
  
"I'll be over within an hour," Tara whispered. Willow breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank you," Willow said, as Tara hung up the phone.  
  
  
What have I done? Tara wondered. She loved Willow, and even though things were going better, she still couldn't be with Willow. Not yet, it was just too soon. But she had fallen in love with the girl, and it seemed that she would do it over and over again. She would never be able to stop loving her.  
  
  
"Willow?" Tara called, knocking on her bedroom door.  
  
"Tara," she said, swinging open the door. "Come in."  
"We need to talk about... us," Willow continued.  
  
"Willow, there's nothing to talk about. I still love you, but it's too soon. I can't be with you yet," Tara said.  
  
"Please Tara, just listen."  
  
  
A/N: Cliffie! I'm trying to make this fic go real slow because I usually rush into these. So please review! Again, sorry for all the long *previously on Buffy*. I didn't mean for it to go that long, but I needed to make sure that everything was understood. REVIEW!!! ^_^ The more reviews, the faster I continue. ^^ 


	2. Again

A/N: More! I need reviews! 3 more and the next chapter will come out! Read my other current fic, Regret, if you like this one, and also read my one I JUST finished, You Haven't Even Begun. ^_^ Enjoy. Oh and Annie... here's what you wished for. ^^ It'll happen soon. You owe me though... -.-  
  
"Willow--"  
  
"Tara, I still love you. I never stopped. I know that I was stupid and selfish towards you and everyone, but I've changed since then! Don't you see it?" Willow pleaded her.  
  
"Y-yes, you have changed. B-but--"  
  
"What does it matter then? Don't you still love me? Because I could never stop loving you."  
  
"You have changed, but that doesn't mean you'll stay that way," Tara said, looking away from Willow's eyes which were brimming with tears.  
  
"Tara, I love you. Can you honestly say you don't want to be with me?"  
  
"N-no, I can't say that. But things happened between us that you can't t-take back!" Tara exclaimed.  
  
"I know Tara, I know. I wish I could but I can't. But because I've changed, I won't do those things! I won't use magic for another year, will that be enough?!" she cried. "I'd do anything for you!"  
  
"A-anything?" Tara said, stroking Willow's face as she smiled.  
  
"Anything." Willow kissed her softly.  
  
  
Spike slowly lifted the case on his coffin-type thing. He rubbed his eyes. It was noon, what was someone doing clammering around? He looked around and finally set his eyes on...  
  
"Buffy?" Buffy turned quickly.  
  
"Spike. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, I just--"  
  
"Looking for this?" Spike asked, holding up Buffy's sweater.  
  
"Thanks," she said quietly.  
  
"Are you--"  
  
"Ok?" Buffy asked, laughing dryly. "I broke up with you, shouldn't I be asking these questions?"  
  
"We never really went out enough for you to have to break up with me."  
  
"Since I ended it," Buffy corrected.  
  
"You've ended it before," Spike said.  
  
"Spike..."  
  
"Buffy, please. Think about what you're doing. You love me still," Spike said.  
  
"It's not right."  
  
"It's never been right, but that hasn't stopped you from loving me and it hasn't stopped me from loving you more than anything else, even Dru."  
  
"I know but it's too complicated."  
  
"Are things ever easy in a relationship?" Spike inched over to her. "You just take it a day at a time."  
  
"Days are hard," Buffy said.  
  
"Not if you're with who you love." Spike leaned down and kissed her gently. Buffy pulled away after a moment.  
  
"No!" Buffy shouted. "No! We can't do this anymore! I'm sick of this, it's too hard. I need a boyfriend who can be there for me. Who I know hasn't thought of killing me."  
  
"Buffy..." Spike said weakly.  
  
"Spike, please. Just leave me alone." She turned and walked into the sunlight.  
  
"You'll come back! You always do!" Spike called after her. She continued on as if she hadn't heard him. "You have to. I need you." He fell to the ground and began to cry.  
  
  
  
"I have to get to a class," Willow said.  
  
"I know, I have one too." Tara pulled on her sweatshirt. Willow looked at Tara oddly.  
  
"W-what?" Tara asked nervously. Willow smiled.  
  
"I like waking up to you. I missed it."  
  
"Me too." Tara kissed Willow.   
  
"But I really need to--" she began, opening the door.   
  
"Oz." 


	3. Chances

A/N: Grar, there are so many Buffy fics my fic never stays high up. Review please!!!!!  
  
  
"Hey." Oz smiled. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Y-yeah, of course," Willow said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I really am cured this time. No wolf-boy." Willow glanced at Tara and then back at Oz.  
  
"D-don't y-you have a c-class?" Tara asked Willow.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Willow said. "Oz--"  
  
"It's ok. I'll catch you later."   
  
"Meet me in the cemetary tonight," Willow said. Oz nodded and left the room.  
  
"You're going to see him?!" Tara exclaimed.  
  
"Well he did come all this way..."  
  
"Did you forget that he tried to kill me?"  
  
"I should have told him... but now he knows. No wolf-boy, remember? That's what he said." Tara shrugged.  
  
"I really have to go, but Tara, trust me, it'll be ok. He's human again." She kissed Tara and then exited.  
  
"That's what he said last time too," Tara whispered.  
  
  
  
"Buffy!" Spike shouted at her house. "Buffy!!!" After a few minutes, Buffy opened the door.  
  
"Spike, what do you want?" she asked with disgust in her voice.  
  
"We need to solve this once and for all, pet," he said. "Do you love me?"  
  
"We've been over this. Look, I'm sorry, but I was using you. I didn't know I was and I certaintly didn't mean to, but being with you after I tell you I'm using you I really would be using you. I couldn't hurt you like that."  
  
"You're just making excuses. You love me," Spike said. Buffy looked away. "Tell me you love me," he said, with hurt in his voice.  
  
"Spike, it's over. You have less chance with me now then you did before all this," Buffy said.  
  
Spike grabbed her. "Please, don't do this." Buffy pulled him away.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's over," she said, closing the door.  
  
"Buffy please!" he yelled. Her house gave no response.  
  
  
"Oz? Oz?" Willow called nervously. It was too dark for her. Way too dark and freaky. Vampires she could handle, but not utter and total darkness. She screamed as a hand touched her shoulder.  
  
"Willow, it's me," Oz said.  
  
"S-sorry," she said, breathless.  
  
"How've you been?" Oz asked.  
  
"F-Fine. I mean, Buffy died and Riley flew away and Spike's in love with Buffy and Dawn is a force of energy put in a human's body, the form of a sister Buffy never knew she had that she was sent to protect, Tara and I broke up and got back together again, I resurrected Buffy a long time ago but I became to addicted to magic and Xander ran out on his and Anya's wedding," Willow said breathlessly.  
  
"So basically the same?" Oz asked. Willow laughed.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Look, I know you're with Tara, but... I'm better. I'm human now, fully human. No wolf parts in me. And I still love you. Can you possibly give me a chance?" Oz asked.  
  
"I-I'm not sure. I mean I love you and always will, but I have Tara now."  
  
"I know you do. I'll stay here as long as I have to to get you back, but can you just give me a chance?"   
  
"All right. I probably shouldn't, but I will. It's in your eyes. You have changed. Everyone deserves a second chance," she said, remember Tara and her's huge fight. Oz hugged her suddenly.  
  
"I've missed you," he said.  
  
"Me too." Where had she heard that before? She quickly pulled back. Tara. She had said those words to Tara previously that day. Oz looked at Willow oddly.  
  
"I'm sorry... that just reminded me of Tara." Oz nodded.  
  
"I know you love her. I don't want to interfere with that." He began to walk away.  
  
"No, Oz wait!" He turned. "I'm sorry. I do love her, but that doesn't mean I can't hug you." She reached out and embraced him. "I love you."  
  
  
A/N: More soon! Annie: Spike angst? *sighs**begins to laugh ebilly* Ok, if you want angst.... mwhahaha ^_^ Review!!! 


	4. Return

A/N: Review! This thing never stays high up on the list of fics, grar. Oh well. Please review!!!  
  
  
Buffy kicked the vampire in the chest, but it sprung up again. She kicked it in the head and then punched it's stomach 3 times. She grabbed her stake and quickly dusted it.  
  
"Buffy, we--"  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?!" she exclaimed angry.  
  
"Can we please just talk?" he asked.  
  
"No. I'm patrolling, get out of my way." Buffy pushed him aside.  
  
"I love you! Why won't you be with me?"  
  
"Because I can't love you the way you love me and I never will." She looked up at him with tears in her eys. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Because I love you!"  
  
"If you truly loved me you'd go away. Now." With that Buffy turned around and walked in the direction of her home.  
  
"Buffy, I love you! Buffy!" Buffy didn't turn around. Spike found himself on the ground again, tears pouring from his eyes.  
  
  
Angel hid back in the shadows. What had that been about? Spike loving Buffy? Impossible. Vampires couldn't love Slayers... except if they had souls of course. Spike must be insane, that was the only conclusion. Something must have driven him insane. But he couldn't dwell on it. He had to see Buffy. Her life depended on it.  
  
  
"W-Willow," Tara said as Willow entered their room. "Where were you?"  
  
"I was out with Oz," she said, smiling happily.  
  
"Oh." Willow walked over to her and pulled her hair back from her face.  
  
"You are ok with this right? Oz is just a friend now."  
  
"But you still love him," Tara said.  
  
"No! I mean of course I love him, but I'm not *in* love with him," Willow assured her.  
  
"Yeah, but he loves you. And when he's with you I know, well... love makes you do weird things." Tara shrugged. "I just don't want to lose you again.  
  
"Tara, that's incredibly sweet, but trust me. I don't want to lose you either. I still love you." Willow kissed Tara softly. "You're more important then he'll ever be."  
  
  
Kick-punch-kick-kick-slam. Buffy struggled away from the vampire's grasp. Last thing she knew she had been walking home, and then she was on the ground. She grabbed the stake, ready to dust him, when suddenly she heard "Buffy no!"  
  
She quickly turned to see a dark figure wrestling another vampire on the ground. A vampire that she hadn't known was there and was about to kill her. She returned to fighting the first vampire and promptly dusted him. The dark figure that had tackled the other vampire stood up.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
  
A/N: Ok, that's all for now. I know I'm not writing a lot, but I'm also working on my other fic, Regret. Please review and I'll add more soon. ^_^ 


	5. Torn

A/N: Sorry I haven't added anything for so long, but I was busy finishing my other fic, Regret. R/R it please. ^_^ And Review this!!!!!  
  
  
"Angel what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Cordy had a vision that you were going to die," he said simply.  
  
"Cordy has visions?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah. For awhile now, actually." The two stood awkwardly as a silence filled the air.  
  
"So... I guess you're going to go now," Buffy said sadly. Angel shook his head.  
  
"That wasn't her vision. You're going to die some other way."  
  
  
"Oz," Willow said happily as she opened the door. "Lemme just grab my coat and we can go."  
  
"You're going out on a date with him?" Tara asked.  
  
"No! We're just going to the Bronze to hang out and catch up," Willow said. "You're still my number one girl."  
  
"Yeah but h-he's your number one guy."  
  
"It's ok Tara, we're just getting to know what happened in each of our lives. I missed him, that's all."   
  
"Fine," Tara sighed. "Go. I'll be here. Alone. Waiting. Like always." Willow kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I knew you'd understand.  
  
  
"I've missed hearing the Dingo's play," Willow commented.  
  
Oz shrugged. "We weren't that great."  
  
"Can I get you another drink?" Willow asked.  
  
"No." They both paused and stared at each other.   
  
"Dance with me?" Oz finally asked. Willow's eyes lit up.  
  
"Of course!"   
  
*I thought I saw a man, brought to life.  
He was warm, he came around, he was dignified.  
He showed me what it was to cry.  
Well, you couldn't be that man I adore.  
Ya don't seem to know, seem to care, what your heart is for.   
But I don't know him anymore. *  
  
Oz held Willow tightly as they swayed to the music.  
  
*There's nothing where he used to lie.   
Conversation has run dry.   
That's what's going on.  
Nothings fine I'm Torn.  
I'm all out of faith.  
This is how I feel.  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor.  
Illusion never changed into something real.   
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn.  
You're a little late.   
I'm already torn.*  
  
"Willow," Oz said. "Can I ask you something, outside?" Willow nodded and followed Oz.  
  
*So, I guess the fortune tellers right.  
I should of seen just what was there, and not some holy light.  
To crawl beneath my veins and now...  
I don't care, I have no luck.   
I don't miss it all that much.  
There's just so many things that I can't touch, I'm torn.  
I'm all out of faith. This is how I feel.  
I'm cold and I am shamed.  
Lying naked on the floor.  
Illusion never changed into something real.   
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn.   
You're a little late. I'm already torn, torn.*  
  
"I've been here awhile," Oz began. "And things have been going really well between us. Would you... would you like t-to go out for coffee sometime?"  
  
"Oz... you know that I'm a lesbian," Willow said.  
  
"But I still love you. And I know you feel the same way."  
  
*There's nothing where he used to lie.  
Inspiration has run dry.   
That's what's going on.   
Nothings right, I'm torn.   
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel, I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor.  
Illusion never changed into something real.   
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn.  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel,  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor.   
You're a little late,  
I'm already torn, torn.*  
  
"Oz, you're too late!" Willow shouted. "Where was this before Veruca? I loved you so much then, but you left me. You left *me*! So please, don't do this to me. Because I'm so confused, and if you continue like this... you're just all... cute an-and I'm just going to do something stupid. And--"  
  
"Willow, it's ok. Calm down," Oz said. Willow stared into his eyes, and then kissed him passionately.  
  
"L-like that," Willow said, after the kiss had ended.   
  
"I'm sorry," Oz said. "I didn't want that to happen. I mean I did, but I didn't mean for it to happen."  
  
"No, it was my fault," Willow said. "I-I just can't handle this now though. I got to..."  
  
"I understand. Go. Think about it. But remember how much I love you."  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
  
A/N: Ok, REVIEW and more will come *before* I start my newest fic. 


End file.
